Life's unfair
by house81
Summary: House takes on two cases, one a little girl and the other a suicidal teenager. Everyone learns an important lesson when the one wanting to end her life lives and the other dies.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Debbie sat at a table in the resturaunt with her elbow propped up and watching the scene around her with fasination. Although she was only six years old, she knew more than her average age and was in the first grade. Her very problem at the moment, however was that she didn't like to do her homework.

"Daddie this is the best place we went to so far," Debbie commented.

Her parents were divorced for a year now but Debbie didn't blame her parents. She blamed Ginger from her father's dentist office. She always bragged that her dad was the best dentist in town and in truth he was like the only one. Ginger had been the one to cause her parents to break up and even though Debbie didn't hold it against her father, she hated Ginger for it.

"I am glad you think so," Her father was observing some of the people.

"Is Ginger supposed to be here," no sooner had Debbie asked that that Ginger appeared and her father went over to greet her.

Debbie sank in her seat and ate the rest of her cheesburger. She wished Ginger would just die so that her mom and dad would get back together. It was hopeless though and Debbie knew it.

"Honey lets get you home so that mom isn't worried," her father said when he returned.

Debbie groaned.

He always did this and he never cared how she felt.

* * *

Four days later...

Debbie was doubled over and throwin up. Her mother took the thermometer out of her ear and looked at it.

"No fever," her mother said.

"Ouch, my stomache hurts mommie," Debbie wailed the last part.

"Okay, I'll take you to that respectable doctor that I know," her mom finally relented.

Her ex-husband as well as she knew the doctor and if he said that something was wrong, then she would believe him.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Owwwww," Debbie continued to wail.

Something was wrong because then Debbie started to cry and she had never ever cried without reason. She didn't even cry when she and her father got a divorce.

Something was definately wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"So miss," Cameron inquired.

"Oh, it's miss Yules," the mother said. "You could call me Georgia."

"Okay Georgia, it looks like your daughter has a case of food poisoning but we're going to need to do tests," Cameron added.

Georgia nodded just as the father arrived.

"What's wrong with Becky," he asked.

"Simple case of food poisoning they think," Georgia replied.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!," he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down Roger," Georgia yelled.

"If you would have taken care of her, then there wouldn't be a need to," Roger argued.

"Your the one that took her to that resturaunt," Georgia pointed out.

Cameron saw a sixteen year old teenager run by and excused herself. She looked all over for her and couldn't find her at all. Finally five minutes later she decided to give up and take a bathroom break when she spotted the teen on the floor with a slit wrist. She opened the door and yelled for help as she tried to determine how best she should stop the bleeding and fast.

* * *

"Rikky, I know that you want to go there but-"

Chase was on the telephone listening to the deranged babbles of the woman for at least three minutes now. He was getting sick of it fast.

"Rikky, Rikky, okay go to Old Navy okay, go to the once upon a baby place, but don't you dare go to the salvation army," Chase ordered and hung up.

He was going to talk some sense into the woman later because he was very busy with the new ICU rotation and House's fellowship that was about to be expired in about nine months time. He loved to work there but he sometimes wondered what would happen when he actually finished the contract. He knew he could always find work else place but he also wondered what House would do. He sighed and shook his head. He was up until midnight last night and was worried about his last family a lot more than he thought he would. He decided not to worry about it now though when he heard Cameron's screams of help.

He defiantely won't worry about it now.


End file.
